


Nothing to Lose

by fbn059



Series: Two Rabbits and a Weak Premise [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Ton of Cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbn059/pseuds/fbn059
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji is leaving Inaba, but Yosuke doesn't want him to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Lose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yamiyoru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiyoru/gifts).



> For Yamiyoru, because this one was basically her fault. Pretty much winging it, because I'm not even halfway through the game! Apologies for mistakes with canon, etc.

Yosuke studied the figure lying next to him, doing his best to burn the scene into his memory. The sunlight filtering through his bedroom curtains. Souji’s silvery hair glinting in the light, his fair skin flushed, his long limbs draped around Yosuke’s body. Yosuke reached out to pull him closer, trying not to think about what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

‘So, this is it.’ Yosuke grinned, leaning back against the side of his bed.

‘Yeah, this is it.’ Souji nodded and smiled. ‘A lot’s happened in a year, huh?’

‘Yup. All ready to move back home? Dude, bet you won’t be sorry to leave all this shit behind you, haha!’ Yosuke was still grinning, but he was wishing he could have kicked himself in the shin then. _Oh come on, don’t start talking crap now!_

Yosuke had invited Souji over to his house to hang out before Souji leaves Inaba for his return back to his hometown the next day. ‘Just come over. You know, hang out, play some games, bitch about Chie, the usual. It’ll be fun!’ It wasn’t turning out to be fun. Five minutes in, and it had been nothing but awkward conversation and even worse jokes on Yosuke’s part, and Souji just nodding and raising an eyebrow questioningly in response. It didn’t help that Souji seemed a little distant and preoccupied.

Yosuke was getting increasingly pissed with himself. It used to be so easy before, when they were good friends, comrades-in-arms. Facing up against monsters, they had fought and won, covered for each other, and pulled one another out of certain death. They had shared joy, tears, anguish, triumph. Now, Yosuke was finding it hard to even glance at Souji without blushing and quickly looking away, words failing him where they had come so easily before.

When did he start falling for his friend? It had been coming on so gradually, through all the battles and strange events, he wasn’t even aware of it until it had a complete hold on him. He had it so bad, it became a struggle to 'just stop bloody thinking about Souji and what he looks like naked. The fuck is wrong with you?!' , as his nagging conscience puts it.

 _Say something, you fucking idiot. Anything. ‘I like you.’ ‘I’ll miss you.’ ‘I don’t want you to go.’ He’s leaving tomorrow anyway. If it goes to shit, you won’t see him again. You’ve got nothing to lose._ Yosuke took a deep breath.

‘Erm. S-Souji. Ahem. Err, any chance you’ll come back for a visit?’ _Oh for fuck’s sakes._

‘I don’t know. I’ll try to. During the term holidays, maybe.’ Souji seemed distracted by his shirt sleeve, staring at it and idly tugging on a fray in its hem.

 _Man, I wish the bastard was easier to read sometimes. I can barely begin to tell what he’s thinking about. Damn him and his poker face and those beautiful grey eyes and… Oh go to hell, Yosuke._ Yosuke screwed his eyes shut, trying to get his rampant thoughts into order before he could inevitably end up putting his foot in his mouth again.

‘Yosuke.’ Souji looked up from his sleeve and fixed his gaze on Yosuke. ‘We’re friends, right? Partners? No matter what I say, promise me you’ll still be my friend, even if you hate what I’m about to say to you.’

Yosuke saw a flash of something in his friend’s face, then, what he thought was fear and desperation.

‘Come on man, it can’t be that bad. You can give it to me straight. Don’t worry!’ Yosuke laughed, but with concern on the edge of his cheerful reply.

‘Okay. Please, don’t hate me for this.’

Souji leaned towards Yosuke, pressing a kiss to his lips. He then quickly pulled back, and proceeded to blush furiously, his words stumbling forth in an uncharacteristic rush. ‘I… I like you. I’ll miss you. I don’t want to go home. S-Sorry, I’m really bad at these things. I-I thought that if I left it to the last minute, I’ve got nothing to lose, I mean, if you didn’t want it.’

His heart fell as he was confronted with a speechless Yosuke, looking more shell-shocked than he had ever seen him.

‘I… I’m so sorry about this, Yosuke. Just forget I said any of this.’ He stood up and turned his back on his friend, prepared to leave. _Better get out before he can hate me any more than he does now,_ he thought bitterly. _I should've just shut my mouth about it. Left things with Yosuke on a good note. Even if we were still friends, it will always be weird. And now he won't ever want to talk to me again._

'I should probably go. I... I think there's still some packing I forgot to do.'

Yosuke sprang to his feet and grabbed Souji by the collar. ‘Oh no, you’re not going anywhere, asshole.’

* * *

Everything happened way too fast after that. Souji had a vague sensation of Yosuke’s arms around his head, hands raking through his hair, pulling him close and making him stumble. The frantic kisses Yosuke was giving him. Yosuke crying and cursing and calling him a fucking idiot. It was all a blur to him, unreal and breathtaking and ridiculously wonderful.

They tottered their way to Yosuke’s bed and fell onto it in a heap of tangled limbs, drunk on a dizzying mix of relief and happiness and mad passion, Yosuke wondering how was it possible that he was crying and laughing at the same time. With shaking hands, they clumsily stripped each other of their clothing, tossing them to the floor.

Yosuke, lying on his back, paused for a moment to take in the sight of Souji over him. The soft silvery hair, always so neat and brushed, was now in a tousled mess. The usual composed, marble-cold expression on his pale face had been replaced by a hungry, needy look, his cheeks flushed deep pink. Yosuke traced his eyes down every curve and corner of Souji’s slim, taut body with its smooth white skin, down to his crotch, where he caught sight of an erection as pink as the colour of its owner’s face.

‘Y’know, I’ve always wondered what you looked like naked.’ Yosuke murmured absentmindedly. ‘You… you look really good. Gorgeous, I mean.’

Souji laughed at the awkward compliment in embarrassment, then lowered his head for a kiss. ‘Oh, shut the fuck up Yosuke.’ he whispered. ‘Besides, you don’t look too bad yourself.’

Their lips met, and he opened his mouth, allowing Yosuke’s tongue to slip in, lapping and teasing at his own eagerly.

He didn’t feel like telling Yosuke how the sight of his adorable face with its mop of untidy red-brown hair made his head spin and his heart quicken. How he felt he would do anything, kill anyone for that boy with the pair of warm brown eyes and the cheerful smile. Words like that didn’t come so easily to him.

He ran his hands down Yosuke’s body, sometimes pressing his face into the flesh, breathing in the scent of Yosuke; of soap and something else he could not quite place, something that belonged to Yosuke alone. His tongue reaching out and tasting the salt on the warm skin, making Yosuke cry out whenever it did. He stretched a hand down to Yosuke’s cock, lying stiff and hard against his pelvis. Taking it in his grasp, feeling the silky skin against his fingers, his eyes lingering over the red, glossy head, he started stroking it, slowly. Yosuke began to pant, his eyes closed, his hands clutching the sheets so tightly his knuckles turned white.

Souji paused, asking, ‘Yosuke, are you doing okay? Can I—’

Yosuke’s eyes flew open. ‘Oh Souji, for the love of… Aargh! Yes, it’s all good! Stop ruining the moment and just get on with it! If you start sucking at this, I’ll let you know!’

‘Alright partner, if you say so.’ Souji chuckled, then ducking his head, jammed his mouth down on Yosuke’s cock, sucking hard on it. He could feel it pulsing and twitching in his mouth, a liquid, salty taste spreading across his tongue, the scent of Yosuke even stronger than before. He felt like he was in one of his wet dreams, wondering at the strange sequence of events that lead from them conversing awkwardly to him having his friend’s dick in his mouth.

Yosuke was outright moaning now, his hips thrusting up involuntarily, hungering for the hot mouth on him.

‘Oh— oh god, Souji, Souji— y-you— fucking hell, I didn’t mean— oh shit— it’s too much—’ he managed to splutter in between gasps, tears in his eyes. Yosuke’s voice, tremulous, pleading and breathless, nearly sent Souji over the edge and out of his mind.

Souji reluctantly released the member from his mouth, trembling. ‘Yosuke, I can’t hold it anymore. Sorry, just... bear with me—’

He raised himself up on his knees, and moved to position himself over Yosuke’s hips. Yosuke watched in disbelief as he saw Souji grasp hold of the shaft, slick with saliva, and slowly, painfully push it into himself, grunting and gasping as he felt the burn and sting of the stretch.

Yosuke struggled to sit up, and caught Souji in his arms as the silver-haired boy slumped against him, his face buried in Yosuke’s neck. ‘Souji! Souji, what the hell are you trying to pull?!’

Souji smiled wryly and winced, feeling Yosuke throbbing deep inside him. ‘Shit, I never thought it’d hurt this much. Give me a sec-’

He straightened up, and started to grind against Souji’s lap, stroking himself as he did so. Through a blur, he watched Yosuke’s dumbfounded expression with some amusement, alongside the simultaneous sensations of pain and pleasure. With his remaining hand, he pulled Yosuke’s head to himself for a long, tender kiss, cutting Yosuke off in mid-protest.

‘Give it to me, Yosuke. I want it. I want you.’ he whispered, drawing Yosuke’s hand towards his lap and wrapping the fingers around his shaft.

With that order ringing in his ears, Yosuke felt the blood surging to his head. He wrapped his arm round the other boy’s shoulders, drawing him closer, feeling the warmth of Souji’s skin against himself, Souji’s fingers entwined in his hair. He held on for dear life as Souji rode him, trying hard to keep himself under control in spite of the pulsing tightness around his cock.

In a few short moments, Souji, his breathing ragged, groaning through clenched teeth, came, sending white fluid flowing through Yosuke’s fingers in spurts, his fingers clenching tightly in Yosuke’s hair. Yosuke followed with a muffled cry after a few more thrusts, unable to hold on for long after that.

They collapsed on the bed in exhaustion and over-stimulation, their breaths intermingling, basking in the glow of each other’s warmth. Yosuke vaguely wondered how he was going to clean up the sticky mess of fluids on the sheets and on himself, then immediately dismissed that thought as Souji moved in close to kiss him.

‘Souji, could you clear up something for me?’

‘Mm, yeah?’

‘My dick was up your ass.’

‘Mm-hm.’

‘Well. Shit.’

Souji frowned. ‘What exactly are you trying to say?’

‘Er, how are you gonna clean that out?’

Souji’s eyes glinted with good humour as he teased, ‘Oh shut the fuck up, Yosuke. Don’t ruin the moment. You told me that when we started to… you know.’

Yosuke rolled his eyes in a groan, and buried his head in Souji’s chest. As Souji’s long arms curled around him, Yosuke could have sworn he would never be happier than at this very moment.

That is, until he remembered what was going to happen tomorrow. And he made a promise to himself at that time, to never forget this moment for as long as he lived.

* * *

Yosuke met Souji at the train station early the next day, before any of their other friends could show up. There was a final farewell kiss, Yosuke holding back tears as he reluctantly released his grip on Souji, saying, ‘Call me. And I’d better see your sorry ass back here next year. I’ll miss you.’

Souji had replied, with as much light-heartedness as he could muster, ‘Do you mean me, or just my ass?’, earning him a punch in the arm and a vehement ‘You can go fuck yourself in that ass if you keep that up.’

Later, as the train pulled out of the station, Souji gazed at a photograph of the friends he left behind; his eyes lingering over a certain messy-haired boy with the warm brown eyes and cheerful smile—the boy he would do anything for. He smiled, and started counting down the days before he would see him again.


End file.
